Love, Hate and Insanity
by Demon's Macabre
Summary: Some onesided pitch pearl. TUE spoilers!


Hiyaa folks! this is my second fanfic so please be gentle with me. Reviews, suggestions and advice are very much welcome.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do NOT own Danny Phantom and its characters. T_T

WARNING: Violence, gore, language and character death.

CHAPTER 1

He was never alive per se. It could be debated that he was once a mass of consciousness -if consciousness had mass in the first place- floating around in the Ghost Zone. Unable to see, hear, feel nor taste. But he - _it_ as he would have been called back then as he had no gender nor physical body to speak of- was able to _sense_. It sensed the tidings of the Ghost Zone. The subtle changes in the atmosphere where most of its inhabitants would have easily overlooked. If only they had paid more attention, they probably would have felt the Ghost Zone's 'moods'.

And so, as it was that one day -was it a day? It had no sense of time whatsoever- that It sensed the Ghost Zone's unease and slight worry that steadily grew into full on panic. Energies, molecules atoms bent and rearranged themselves into a vortex of chaos and energy. Spasms and contortions in the fabric of reality. And then

Nothing. Nothingness, darkness, sensed nothing, no comforting hum of the Ghost Zone here. No sensations, quiet. Somehow all of this was deafening.

XXX

It felt the sensations coming back slowly but surely and steadily. The little things. Feelings. But these feelings were more than what It was used to sensing. Then, came the awareness. It was in a host. A living body of human. _Human_ -yes Its limited knowledge still knew what at least a human was. Kinda. Whatever. Its host provided many new sensations and feelings. Some familiar but mostly near all was foreign. It was ecstatic.

It found out that It could excess Its host's mind without alerting Its presence within Its host's mind. Interesting. Ooh! It was learning so many new things already! What else did Its host had in store…

XXX

Its host's name was Danny. After weeks of being in his mind, the first thing It did was to explore the new sensations, feelings that It was being exposed to through Its mostly unwilling and unknowing host. These were learnt through memories, thoughts and emotions. Emotions. These particularly sensations intrigued and fascinated It. Yes, the revelation of textures and mixed up thoughts was amusing. But EMOTIONS. What was happiness? Love? Sadness, joy, rage, hope, guilt? The list just goes on and on. And It wanted to know everything.

What triggered these emotions? Why was sadness and guilt so crushing? Why did joy feel so vibrant and free? Disgust? Fear? Disappointment? Why was pain a bad thing? Such possibilities waiting to be explored!

Danny helped made this possible. Danny was the window, the door, the bridge to the outside world where the physical plane lay. Danny. It liked saying -more like _thinking_ it. _Danny…_

XXX

Danny had an overall heart shape face framed by soft silky looking locks of raven hair. And his eyes were of the brightest blue. Like the sky. Corn flowers. The sea. Sapphires. It could see what Danny saw through Danny's eyes. It found that It quite liked mirrors and found Itself seeking them out. It got to gaze upon Danny's soft, flawless milky white face then.

Danny knew of its presence to an extent. Danny didn't know that It was in his mind. In the corners, sides, shadows. Waiting and always listening. Turns out a silly ghost portal accident had left both of their fates intertwined. It had Danny's warmth and comfort while Danny…

The boy had ghost powers. Well, it wasn't a surprise as it did originated from supernatural origins. A ghostly side effect was to be expected. But this… Ah well. This just makes things much more exciting.

This boy. This wonderful, idiotic, brave, foolish boy never ceased to amaze -and amuse- It. Danny had decide to use his powers to protect his home. To protect people who loved him one minute, then hated him the next. The same people who looked down on him most of his life. Why? It would never understand. But if Danny needed Its help then It happily would provide all the power and energy that Danny needed.

XXX

Danny gave It a name. _Phantom_. Well, unintentionally. But a _name_. Phantom. Phantom. Phantom. Phantom. Phantom. It had a _name_.

Danny's other half. His ghost half. _Phantom_. Slightly tan skin, snow white hair, toxic green eyes clad in a black and white HAZMAT suit. _Phantom_. That was practically, arguably Its physical form. But only Danny was able to access it. Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom. Danny. Phantom. _Phantom_. It had a name.

XXX

Days spent using and exploring their newfound powers. And also kicking ghost butt. Some were easy, some were not. But they got through to the end. Together. Phantom now saw himself -yes him, not It. He had a body now- as Danny's silent guardian. Danny fancied himself as Amity Park's protector. A hero. Well who said he couldn't be Danny's hero.

Months spent together were warmth filled days for Phantom. Danny showed him life. shared with him the freedom of living. He cherished Danny. He comforted Danny when he was sad and soothed him when he was agitated. Life was good. Not even Vlad fucking Plasmius could screw this up.

He kind of liked Tucker. Sam was cool until she started giving Danny those subtle looks. Then, she was tolerated. He didn't like those looks, they were suspicious. Jazz was ok, so were Jack and Maddie to an extent. Dash was a major annoyance and don't even let him get started on the ditzy Latina. Why did Danny even had a crush on her once upon a time. Just… Why? He digressed.

Life was good. Sure, Danny didn't know that he existed deep in his sub consciousness, but hey! He would in time. He was already getting the hints. He seemed ok. Kinda. Yeah. But other than that it was great. between Kicking ghostly ass and hanging out with Tucker and Sam, and insulting crazed up fruitloops, Phantom was having a blast. Especially the times when Danny was alone and they were able to feel even more so connected. He craved those sessions no matter how fleeting.

Of course all things good must come to an end. Fuck whoever came up with that.

That day. That one day that changed everything. The one time they used their powers for themselves and all hell breaks loose. He isn't trying to be insensitive. He's just trying to make a statement. But really, this is just ridiculous.

A stupid test. A test that Danny cheated on. The explosion was loud. And hot and bright. Phantom turned Danny intangible on a reflex. he wouldn't let Danny get hurt. Danny was fine, a few scrapes and bruises, but he was fine. But the others… None survived the explosion.

Phantom didn't dare to think what would happen next. He remembers Danny waiting at the police station. dead eyed, shaking and cold. Oh so cold. Phantom remembers Vlad storming in, eyes wild, searching, finally spotting Danny. And Danny… ran to him and sobbed his heart out in his chest.

"Oh, Daniel… Hush now little badger. We're going home."

Home?

XXX

Ah, Wisconsin. Right. This was in no way home. Home is in Amity Park, you tosser! _Not anymore._

Silence. Danny doesn't say anything. His mind is closed. It is a frightening prospect.

Danny hasn't gone ghost in weeks. He's cold. Phantom does his best to comfort. He sympathizes. Danny still won't acknowledge him. He is resentful.

Why? Why won't Danny listen to him? What's happening? Wha-

Pain. Agonizing hot blistering, soul wrenching pain.

SIHT SI TAHW?

Ow. Hurts. Ouch. OW.

WHEN WILL IT STOP

XXX

The world is bright and harsh. Even with his eyes closed. Wait. Eyes?!

Phantom's harsh green eyes snap open. The florescent lighting of the lab hurts his eyes but he can see. SeeHearSmellFeelWhat. Pain. He looks down.

Vlad is wearing gauntlets. And their glowing green five inch claws are in his body. He looks at Vlad -whose eyes are wide and- HOW DARE HE!

Phantom rips the gauntlets of leaving deep wounds in his torso, leaking ectoplasm. He grabs the gauntlets, puts the on and advances on Vlad. It was surprisingly easy to separate Plasmius from Masters. Acting on instinct, Phantom does what first comes to mind. Overshadow Plasmius.

Again pain. He is screaming -he thinks. They are screaming. Him. Them. Him. Them. Him. **I**.

In his mind's eye, he sees himself. Blue skin of a drowned corpse. Hair of raging white flame. And his eyes. Red. Red like rage, fire, hatred. Blood. Bloody red. He grins. His fangs are sharp. A forked tongue flicks between them. He is a monster. Power is bubbling inside him. He doesn't care. His shriek is inhuman and insane.

Vlad is cowering by the side. Phantom shat an energy blast at him. It connected with Vlad's chest, sending him smacking painfully into the wall behind him. Vlad slid unconsciously to the floor, a trail of blood following him from where his head connected to the unforgiving concrete. Now, that that was taken care of, where was he…

Blood thirsty, vicious red eyes snapped up and scanned the room. Where…

He stopped. Lips pulling back into a snarling visage of a grin.

There he is.

Danny. The boy who started all of this. The boy who showed him hope, gave him a taste of happiness. Just to rip it all away and replace it with scorn and hate. There by the corner of the lab, big blue eyes wide, pupils contracted with unadulterated fear, body shaking so much Phantom could hear his teeth clattering from the other side of the room, fear rolling off him in waves. Good.

Phantom advanced on his prey savouring the look of pure terror on the boy's face. Danny thought he was a monster. He'd show him what a real monster was like. Phantom's now blue lips pull back to inhuman points o his face. His grin is unhinged and full of blood lust and also affectively baring all of his viciously sharp fangs. Black and green veins spread on his visible skin. Black taints his sclera as his red eyes glow bright and menacing. A forked tongue darts out between his teeth and writhes like an agitated snake.

Trails of tears are streaming down Danny's face. Wonderful.

Plasmius had telekinesis. Phantom focuses on what he wants. His face betrays nothing. He snaps his fingers. All of Danny's fingers on his left hand snaps back with a sickening CRACK. Danny screams. Phantom is excited about how easy it is his new powers come to him. Memories of both his and Plasmius' powers are overlapping. Merging. Making sense. Clarity. A whole new ball game.

Phantom's merciless gaze lands on Danny's whimpering form. What to do next?

Wicked claws are present where once blunt nails were. Phantom stabs them down into the soft flesh of the boy's thighs and drags them downward. He heats his claws up with his new found fire powers, burning the flesh within. He relishes in the screams that follow. Phantom withdraws. He then slices Danny's claves horizontally severing the muscles. Blood flow freely in streaks down Danny's legs forming a dark puddle.

Danny's fist connects with the side of his head making Phantom snap his head to the side. So he still had some fight in him. Phantom growls murderously. Annoying wretch. He grabs the next fist aiming for his face and crushes it. Another scream. Phantom then forces both of Danny's arms up and sticks them above his head with ectoplasm.

Phantom phases off Danny's shirt. Phantom gently places his hands on Danny's ribcage, his thumbs on his lowest ribs. He ignores Danny's feeble protesting and applies pressure. Danny cries out in pain and shakes his head.

"No! Don't. Please…" Phantom grins and pushes down until he hears the tell tale snap of bones. He does the same to another pair two ribs up. Danny grits his teeth in pain. Phantom pulls back and rakes his claws across Danny's face. Blood spills from the wounds.

"Go on. Beg. Let's hear that pretty voice," Phantom hisses.

Phantom grabs Danny's right arm with both hands and crushes it as easily as one would a twig. Danny howls in agony. The arm is now bent grotesquely in different places. A little bit of jagged bone is protruding from the skin and dripping blood.

"That's better," Phantom purred.

He grabs Danny's throat with one hand crushing his windpipe as he phases of Danny's clothes leaving the boy bare. Phantom grins. Danny is spluttering and choking. Phantom makes careless incisions starting from Danny's left shoulder and drags down to the middle of his chest slowly. He does the same with the right. He then makes a clean cut about 5 inches down Danny's chest from the middle downwards from where the previous incisions meet. Subsequently creating a messy 'Y' cutting on the boy's chest. He removes his hands and lets Danny's head loll forward as the boy pants for much needed air and pain. Phantom peels the skin back exposing his ribcage. Blood is now gushing out a bit. He makes sure to not spill any of Danny's innards. Yet. Phantom slowly and delicately cracks open the boy's rib cage to expose his lungs and heart. All the while making sure the boy was alive.

Phantom pauses and frowns as he notices Danny falling in and out of consciousness. He scowls.

"Now that's just rude," He huffs. Phantom glances around and notices an overly large cabinet. The cabinet where Vlad keeps all his medical supplies and drugs. Phantom grins and floats over and starts to rummage around. When he returns with the supplies in his arms Danny is almost unconscious. Almost. Phantom produces a syringe and stabs it rather harshly into Danny's neck and pushes on the plunger. Danny's eyes snap open to wakefulness and he wheezes at the intensity of the concentrated pain he is under.

"There we go!" Phantom says cheerfully. "Adrenaline. Can't have you sleeping when the shows just about to begin! Besides… You're the main event." Sadistic glee is evident in his voice. His eyes trail down the battered, bruised and bleeding boy's form to rest on his legs. An idea comes to mind.

He grabs Danny's left leg and straightens it out and holds it in place with his left hand. With his right hand, he forms a blade out of ectoplasm making sure the cutting edge was thin and sharp. He grips the blade, about to make the first cut, but Danny's struggling is bothersome. So he shatters his kneecap with his fist. Danny's screaming however is music to his ears. The blade descends. Phantom makes a long shallow cut from Danny's hip to his shattered knee. He then eases the blade underneath Danny's skin, just scraping above the muscle. The skin is peeled off bit by bit, the blade cutting into the bits of nerves, muscles and fat connecting it to the flesh. Phantom makes it as slowly and drawn out as possible. All this while Danny is violently thrashing -or tries to at least. He sobs in agony, his chest heaving and tears streaking down his face. Beautiful.

When he if finally finished with skinning the limb he then begins to cut strips of flesh from the boy's thigh and calf. Phantom has been giggling delightfully all through this torture. By this time chunks are missing from Danny's leg and the boy is shaking, whimpering and weeping in quiet agony. No longer has he the energy to fight back.

No longer interested in the mutilated limb, Phantom shifts his attention to the other leg. He stops and considers. Eh, he had other things to do. So, he opted for slicing of the leg at the knee joint. Blood gushes out of the wound. He then dug his claws onto the soft flesh of Danny's thigh and began to slice through the meat, eyeing the blood that spurts out from the wounds of his impromptu scratching post. He drags his claws out of the bloody furrows in the flesh, taking with them bright red chunks of Danny's flesh.

The puddle of blood is getting larger every minute. He can see his distorted reflection in the scarlet pool. Phantom can see the insanity in his own eyes and the speckles of blood -Danny's blood- on his face and across his chest. He can also see Danny's eyes about to roll back into his head. Phantom scowls. Grabbing another syringe he stabs it into Danny's side and pushes on the plunger. Danny comes back into awareness as he gasps and coughs out blood. Danny tries to scream even as he is chocking on his own blood.

"I _told_ you," Phantom growls "you're not allowed to sleep yet. The _fun's_ not over yet." Phantom grabs the back of Danny's neck, his claws digging into the skin, and yanks back. Their eyes meet.

Blue and red. Blue. Red.

Sky blue.

 _Please. Don't do this. I'm sorry._

Blood red.

 _It's your fault. You made me do this. You made me into this._

"It's all your fault. You made me hurt. Now I'm going to make _you_ hurt."

Dry bloody lips part. "I never wanted this to happen… I-I'm sorry…"

The red eyes are hateful. "Too late for that now…"

Phantom rips Danny's hands of the wall and forces them apart. Green spears materialize and impale themselves into his palms and shoulders. He is pinned to the wall with only the spears in his flesh as support. Phantom eyes the boy in front of him. The boy whom he had given his all to. The boy who had taken all and rewarded him with disdain instead.

"I gave you my heart. And you tore it out," His voice is small and quiet. He glares up at Danny. "Now I get to tear yours out." He plunges his hand into Danny's chest cavity, his fingers curl around the beating organ. At that moment, Daniel's eyes says it all. Resignation. Sorrow. Regret.

 _I'm sorry_. There is no voice, only the movement of his lips. Phantom twists his half formed fist and wrenches the still beating and warm organ out of the body. Danny's eyes glaze over and he slumps forward. The deed is done. Daniel Fenton is dead. Gone. _Gone_.

 _He's gone just like you wanted._

No no no

 _Yes. He hurt you._

But he-

 _He deserved it._

Danny-

 _This is what you wanted._

NoyesnoyesDanny'sgoneforever

 _heaskedforit_

havetoprotectDanny

 _Gonedeadgonedeadgone_ _ **whathaveidone**_

Phantom is quiet for a few moments, simply clutching the now still and cooling heart to his chest. A tear slides down his face. He chuckles. He is giggling now. Maniacal laughter bursts from his chest. Vlad's castle is destroyed by his departure. Phantom speeds away still laughing. The freezing wind dries the bitter tears streaming down his face. He leaves the destroyed lab -a cooling corpse and a traumatized, weeping man to rot in his wake.

XXX

Today is his birthday. Or his deathday to be technical. Five years. 60 months. _Five years_. Five years since being separated from Danny. Five years since the unholy fusion of Phantom and Plasmius. Five years since taking on the name Dan Phantom. Five years since becoming a monster. Five wonderful years of destruction and death.

It was certainly nice. Pleasurable. In taking lives and wreaking havoc in Amity Park. Gone was the noble hero and up rises a cold blooded villain. The trip from Wisconsin to Amity Park was filled with explosions and screams from his passing flight. And that was just the beginning. His newly acquired ghost powers and fire core from Plasmius was handy. All he mastered one by one and cultivated into weapons of mass destruction and torture.

Everyone was shocked of course at how their once beloved hero had turned into a heartless monster. But that had passed fairly fast enough. Valerie was came at him guns blazing. He sent her back with broken bones. A fine adversary. But a deplorable one. The Guys in White? Pushovers. Nothing stood in his way. One opponent after another. All retreated with their tails between their legs. Or annihilated. It depended on his mood. He was flexible that way.

Currently he was simply floating in the Ghost Zone. He had already had his bloodlust sated earlier that day in the human world. Red eyes scan over the swirling mass of greens. Perhaps he could find someone to fight here. Today had been rather dull. Wonder where Skultech is-

He freezes. Body tense, muscles coiling, core thrumming. He listens. His eyes dart around. There is nothing there. But what-

 _There_. There it is again. A pull. Slight, almost unnoticeable. But it is there. Where could it be coming from? Dan closes his eyes. Calm. Stay calm. Feel.

… _North_ …

His eyes snap open. North. He speeds ahead. North. He needs to get there. Where ever _there_ is. he needs to find it. North. It's calling to him. Getting stronger. Louder. _North_.

 _Closer…_

He can feel it.

 _Almost there…_

The icy feeling is strange yet familiar.

 _A little more…_

Almost comforting.

 _Just-_

 **There.**

He can't believe his eyes. It can't be. It's not possible. But what if- no- can't- it is. Right there. _Daniel_.

In the middle of the swirling greens and mists. Surrounded by ice crystals and bare -Danny innocently floats. His eyes are closed. Blissfully ignorant. Peaceful. Skin so pale it's almost glowing. His hair his longer -past his shoulders- but is still the same sinful black. They flow around his head like a halo. Sleeping beauty.

Dan wastes no time in grabbing Danny. Taking him into his arms. Still asleep. Looks to be that way for a while. His face is more shapely but still retained its soft features. He looks more around Dan's age. But how? How is this possible. He is Daniel's ghost. So how-

 _Anything is possible._

But still-

 _You have him. Are you going to let him go?_

Dan takes a moment to gaze at Danny's sleeping face. Soft skin framed by raven locks. Long eyelashes. Pink lips parted in deep sleep. Peaceful. Serene.

… No. He'd keep him. Blue lips twist into a cruel smirk. He'd have his uses.

They disappear in a mist of red.

oo0oo

Well that's all I can give you for now. Chapter 2 will be coming up shortly. The fun's not over yet!

My beta reader is PyqaFanGirl. Please review!


End file.
